Yuki's full proof plan?
by TheChrysalis'Whispers
Summary: Yuki joins with a person from night class to prove to Kaname that she is not a child. Who really is this person? will Yuki prove it? what if danger folloes Yuki chapter # 2 is up! "YUME" M for later chapters
1. Kaname's worries never end

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction, hope you like it!

Summary: Yuki is tired of her brother treating her like a child. Yuki plans to prove his brother that she is a mature grown up by spending some days without him, BUT Yuki is not alone, she takes someone with her to help her. Will Yuki accomplish in her plan? Who is this person? But more importantly what will Kaname do? What will become of this person once Kaname finds out who he is? This incident takes place after the whole Rido drama

CHAPTER # 1 KANAME'S WORRIES NEVER END

Kaname like always in the morning was discussing business with Mr. Aido in his private study. Kaname's thoughts: "I wonder if Yuki is awake." On the other end of the door Aido was standing, he was about to knock on the door but before that he thought: "I am so going to be killed. Why was I so stupid to take HER responsibility? I mean c'mon when will I ever learn? I try so hard to get on the good side of Kaname-sama, but NOOOOO she had to do this NOW and to ME? What did I ever do to her?" Suddenly Kaname and Mr. Aido both heard knocking on the door soon followed by Aido's fainted words: Ka... Kaname-sama, its Aido. Can I come in?"Kaname stood up from the chair, he was sitting on, but before he could answer Aido's question Mr. Aido said: "Kaname-sama please forgive him!" Kaname ignored Mr. Aido's words and answered Aido: "Come in Aido." Upon hearing that, Aido SLOWLY entered the room, hoping that if he was slow, his death might also be a little late. Aido stood in front of Kaname and said: "Kaname-sama you see I... like always went to Yuki-sama's room to wake her up. When I knocked for a while and there was no answer I went into the room, but Yuki-sama was not there. I checked with all of the guards but no one saw her leaving. According to them she was in her room the whole night and this morning." Kaname said: "AND…" {ANYONE COULD SEE THAT AT THIS POINT HE WAS VERY MUCH ANNOYED WITH AIDO} Aido said: Right now she's not in the mansion.} Kaname's eyes turned deep red. Aid's thoughts at the moment: "May be I should have written my will before I came here or may be it's not too late to write it now. Who am I kidding? Kaname-sama will kill me any second. I wonder how it would feel to be killed by Kaname-sama? AAAH...." Soon Akutsuki ALSO CAME INTO THE ROOM AND STOOD BY THE DOOR. Aido's thoughts: "Here we go again. It doesn't matter to run away anymore I think Kaname-sama's more tired of slapping ME than I am." Kaname ran with haste to Yuki's room, he was gone in a flash that no one noticed him everyone could just hear one word surrounding the room "YUKI". Mr. Aido left knowing that he should go and do the paperwork but mostly because he wanted to be prepared for Aido's funeral, I mean he was his only child, at least he could do this for his son. Aido said: {not knowing that Akutsuki was behind him. Aido said:" {Not knowing that Akutsuki was watching him the whole time} But Kaname-sama weren't you going to kill me?" Akutsuki cut off Aido's words and said: "Don't tell you were imagining Kaname-sama killing you?" Aido said:" What… when did you come Akutsuki? Anyway let's go to Yuki-sama's room." Akutsuki said: "Alright let's go."With that a suspicious Akutsuki and a SOBBING Aido headed to Yuki's room. I mean Aido was almost tearing up, after all Akutsuki did interrupt him when he was daydreaming ah... I mean thinking, just plain thinking. {HEHE}

IN YUKI'S ROOM

Kaname was first to reach Yuki's room soon Aido and Akutsuki also joined him. Everyone saw that the room was in a perfect condition. But when Kaname looked at the curtains they weren't open which was weird. Aido said: "I thought she liked sunshine." Akutsuki said:"She did." Kaname opened the curtains and saw that the window was closed, which also wasn't like Yuki, in his mind he was thinking that someone might be helping Yuki in this. Aido saw a page held by the corner of the window and pointed it to Kaname. Kaname opened the window took the paper and then closed it again. Akutsuki said:"This will surely explain what's going on!" Aido said:" C'MON we know she left on her own, what's the point of the letter, I mean c'mon I checked with the maids and they told me that every last bit of human food has vanished. She is leaving so obvious clues, when she comes back I have to teach her all about the concept of being "SNEAKY". Kaname looked at Aido which everyone knew meant, that he should just shut up already or should publish it in the newspaper tomorrow, I mean we get it already. the hand writing was of Yuki, Kaname recognized it instantly and thought :"{ sighs} At least she wasn't taken by anyone."Following words were written on the page and I quote:

"Hey Kaname! By now I am sure you would have noticed that I am not in this mansion anymore. You treat me like a child right? Now I am going to show you that I am not a child but am a grown up. I have also taken one of your closest friends with me. You'll never find us, never, NEVER I TELL YOU!

P.S: I took all the human food.

Aido said;"Could she be anymore revealing, I mean why doesn't she also tell us where she's heading, doesn't know anything about deceiving does she?" Akutsuki cut off Aido upon seeing the anger in Kaname's eyes, "Umm… Kaname-sama I don't think she took any blood tablets with her, so we should try to find her soon." Kaname said:"Ah… you're right. Aido, Akutsuki both of you go and find by which means did Yuki left the mansion and when?" Both went out of the room in search for these answers.


	2. Eyes can be deceiving

**CHAPTER # 2 EYES CAN BE DECEIVING**

Hanabusa and Akutsuki both headed to check the reasons behind Yuki's um… runaway. They first met a maid in the kitchen, Hanabusa asked her:  
"We knoow that all the human food is gone, can you tell us if any blood tablets have been disappeared?"  
The maid reverently answered:  
"No, Aido-sama, it doesn't seem like any blood tablets have been disappeared:"  
Aido said:  
" Alright that is enough foe now. "  
Aido thought: offcource no blood tablets have been gone, WHY would SHE need a blood tablet anyway.  
They both then went out of the kitchen and headed to the garage. While they were heading there Akutsuki exclaimed:  
" If Ichijou was here, he would have helped us, by the way where is he?"  
Aido said:  
" He must be somewhere reading a detective novel or annoying peole with his searches."  
"Akutsuki said:  
" He searched your room too?"  
Aido said:  
" Yeah, and I heard he didn't even leave Kaname-Sama's room.  
"Akutsuki said:"He's brave.  
"Aido said:"More like stupid."  
Now they had reached the garage. They both went in and asked the drivers, First Aido asked:  
" Are any cars gone out for something or missing?"  
One of the driver replied:  
" No. Aido-sama, no cars are out at the moment."  
Akutsuki asked:  
"Were any cars out yesturday, I mean is it possible that someone took the car yesturday and returned it today?"  
Aido said:  
"Wow Akutsuki, you would make a good detective."  
Akutsuki replied to his cousin:  
"Say thanks to Ichijou-sama."  
The driver answered:  
" No, Kain-sama, it's impossible for a car to leave the garage without us knowing of it."  
The other driver said:  
" Kain-sama, I DID heard that someone took out Kaname-sama's personal Jet yesturday."  
Aido said:  
"Do you remember the time?"  
The driver answered:  
"No, Aido-sama, I apologize but I don't know the time, but if you go the Jet' hanger, you might find it there.  
"Akutsuki said:  
" You don't think she…"  
Aido said:  
"She might, that's all we'll be leaving now, come Askutsuki let's go to the Jet's hanger."  
Akutsuki said:  
"But she can't fly a Jet."  
Aido said:  
"That's why, I'm worried."  
Everyone present their at that time, bowed as both the cousins departed the garage and headed to the hanger.  
Akutsuki and Hanabusa entered the hanger, some servants were standing there, Aido said to them:  
" I want to talk to the custodian of Kaname-Sama's personal Jet, instantaneously."  
One of the workers went and called the custodian, instantly, as ordered by Hananbusa.  
The custodian came and said:  
"Aido-sama, you called for me, how can I help you?"  
Aido said:  
" We want to know if Kaname-Sama's Jet is here or not?" The custodian answered:  
"No, Aido-sama, Kaname-sama came and took the Jet keys from me yesturrday, it's not here anymore."  
Akutsuki said:  
" Think harder, are you sure you gave the Jet's keys to Kaname-Sama not to anyone else?"  
The custodian answered:  
" Yes, Kain-sama, I'm sure that I gave the keys to Kaname-Sama himself, I am only allowed to give the keys toanyone else but Kaname-Sama."  
They both, after hearing that got quite puzzled but they knew that Kaname-Sama would surely know something about what's happening, so they both then headed to Kaname-Sama's both went into the room but Kanama-Sama was no where in sight, they then checked Yuki-Sama's room, thinking that may be he's in there, due to missing Yuki-sama, but he wasn't even there.  
Aido said:  
"Hey,don't you think it's rather strange?"  
Akutsuki said:  
" How so?"  
Aido said:  
" Could it be just a coincidence tha tyesturday was the day that Kaname-Sama took the Jet's key and today both the Jet and Yuki's missing?"  
Akutsuki said:  
" Come to think of it, I also haven't seen Ichijou-sama all day"  
Aido exclaimed:  
" So two people are missing along with Kaname-Sama's Jet!"  
They both checked in Kaname's private study and saw that Kaname-Sama was sitting on the couch reading a book, a detective novel to be exact.  
Aido asked:  
"Kaname-Sama, can we come in?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Yes, come in. So what have you found so far?"  
Aido said:  
"Kaname-sama, we found that no blood tablets had been taken anywhere, also that your personal Jet is missing."  
Kaname said:  
"Ah… yes, so the Jet isn't here, right?"  
Akutsuki answered:  
"Yes, Kaname-Sama, it isn't."  
Kaname suddenly stood up, placed a bookmark inside the book he was reading, placed it in the book shelf and said:  
"I see, thank you, you can go now."  
Aido, while being shocked said:  
"But Kaname-Sama, aren't… we going to go after Yuki-sama?"  
Kaname calmly replied:  
"NO"  
Aido left the room sobbing, literally while Akutsuki stayed behind and said:  
"I know you aren't Kaname-Sama, he would never be so calm, if Yuki-Sama were to run."  
Kaname said:  
"Oh really? Okay Akutsuki, you got me, so tell me… who am i? Where's Kaname and Yuki? Can you answer those questions?"

Hey everyone that's it for this chapter, hope you like where I'm going.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Yuki's caught

**CHAPTER # 3  
YUKI'S CAUGHT**

**Yuki, was now Switzerland, with Takuma Ichijou.  
They were heading to the hotel that Ichijou had booked.  
Yuki asked him:  
"Ichijou-senpai, for how many days did you book the suite for?"  
Ichijou said:  
"About two weeks."  
Yuki confusingly said:  
"But Ichijou-senpai, I said only one week, why did you booked it for two weeks."  
Ichijou said:  
"I'll answer as soon as we enter our suite."  
So Yuki and Ichijou went into the hotel, checked in, and went to their suite, Yuki stayed silent at the reception desk, Ichijou said:  
"What's wrong Yuki-Chan?"  
Yuki said:  
"Why exactly do we have to share a suite?"  
Ichijou said:  
"Let's go to the suite, I'll explain everything once we get there."  
A silent Yuki then took the elevator, with Ichijou.  
They both entered THEIR suite, Yuki eyes were raised.  
The room was filled with red roses.  
The bed was big sized and heart shaped.  
It looked like a Honeymoon Suite.  
Yuki turned around and said:  
"What is the meaning of this, ah..."  
Ichijou suddenly locked the door, he then came near Yuki, and whispered into her left ear:  
"You really like body switching, so do I."  
Yuki saw that right before her eyes, Ichijou changed into Kaname.  
He then whispered into her left ear:  
"Yuki, you can't fool me that easily, you wanted to spent one week without me right , now you'll spend two weeks with me."  
Yuki said:  
"YOU mean all this time, it was you and not Ichijou-senpai?"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes"  
Yuki asked:  
"But why the suite in this condition?"  
Kaname got closer to her, said:  
"So we can enjoy our visit here."  
**

**IN THE KURAN MANSION  
Akutsuki said:  
"Ichijou, cut it out already and turn back, you know you shouldn't make Aido cry twice in one day."  
Ichijou turned back and said:  
"Oh… I thought I was doing a good job of acting like Kaname, but you saw right through me."  
Akutsuki said:  
"So, all of this Kaname-sama planned it right? To be alone with Yuki-sama!"  
Ichijou happily said:  
"Yep!"**

**IN Switzerland  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki, you won't get away from me, you know that, right? Then why do you even try that?"  
Yuki said:  
"you only see me as a child."  
Kaname said:  
"Now Yuki, if I see you as a child, would I bring you here?"  
Yuki said:  
"I'm only here because you're here too; otherwise you would never let me be here."  
Kaname said:  
"Yuu…"  
Yuki abruptly started walking towards the bed, she laid on it, and started to murmur:  
"Can't even get a separate room, why not chain me, wouldn't that be much easy?"  
Kaname sighed and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
He took two hours in there, when he returned, he saw Yuki sleeping in the bed.  
He thought that Yuki had slept so he started to dress himself there, right at the spot.  
At this time, he was only wearing a long towel, which covered most parts of his body.  
He went to the closet and took out a, navy blue colored shirt and a black trouser.  
After he had gotten the shirt and the trouser out of the closet, he closed it.  
He then took off his towel and was now naked, he slowly put on his trousers, and suddenly he heard Yuki say:  
"I need some water, I'm thirsty."  
Yuki was half asleep, so she didn't realize that Kaname was half dressed, she came near him and said:  
"W.A.T.E.R."  
Kaname took Yuki in his arms and laid her on the bed and said:  
"Yuki, you should drink my blood, instead of the water."  
He then leaned down; Yuki got up and positioned him, below herself.  
Kaname's body was wet, considering that he had just come out of the shower.  
Yuki started licking Kaname's beautiful neck, she could hear the sound of blood, flowing through his veins, without any warning, she embedded her fangs into his neck, and started to drink blood.  
Kaname felt that Yuki was a little tired, so he positioned Yuki, below himself, so that it'll be easy for her to prey on his blood.  
He with one of his hand, firmly held her waist, with the other hand, he tilted her head, in the upward direction, so that she may drink it, without the danger of falling of his blood.  
Yuki was so focused into drinking blood that she didn't realize when he unbuttoned his trousers.  
Kaname then slid down the panties that Yuki was wearing and then the skirt. He then slowly, with a large force entered her body.  
Yuki's reaction at this:  
"Aah… Kaname… wha…Aah…"  
Kaname then started to lick, the blood that was spilling out of Yuki's mouth.  
He, then asked:  
"You want more blood?"  
Yuki nodded her head in disapproval.  
Kaname then tilted her head down on the pillow and said to her:  
"It's my turn, YUKI…"  
With that said, he started to thrush himself in and out of her.  
THEIR WHOLE NIGHT WAS CONSUMED IN LOVE MAKING**

**THE END  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT AND JUST INCASE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROFILE, I'M GOING TO BE POSTING A NEW STORY ON 13TH OF MAY, ENJOY  
Story's name is:  
"CAN LOVE CONQUER YIME?"  
Chapter no. 1:  
FADING BEFORE MY EYES  
"ANOTHER ONE WITH A QUESTION MARK"**

ENJOY!!!  



End file.
